


Secrets

by Lying_potato



Series: Hogwarts AU [8]
Category: The Fairy Tale Enchantress - K. M. Shea, Timeless Fairy Tales - K. M. Shea
Genre: Angelique certainly won't mind, Carabosso is a bigger nuisance than Rothbart, Franco please stop mooning over your teachers, Gen, Lucien is a toad, Misfit the Hippogriff is a good girl, good thing he's not as smart, let Sybilla adopt Odile, now we meet the Ravenclaws, or he will be if he keeps annoying Ariane, she's very very taken I assure you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: It's the worst kept secret at Hogwarts that Briar Rose is actually Rosalinda d'Avalas, the scion of a wealthy Pureblood family.Briar plans to take full advantage of that.
Relationships: Briar/Isaia (pre-relationship)
Series: Hogwarts AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169327
Kudos: 4





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Current Chronological Order:
> 
> Ducks  
> Sorting  
> News  
> **Secrets**  
> Fight  
> Greenhouse  
> Room Where It Happens  
> The Old Guard

* * *

Normally, Briar enjoys her Care of Magical Creatures class with Professor Sybilla, especially since it’s the only one that the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fourth years have together. But the past week hasn’t exactly been _normal_.

“Alright there, d’Avalas?” one of her Ravenclaw classmates asks as Briar passes by, leading Misfit to the clearing.

“I told you, it’s _Rose_.” she says irritably. Five days since the news about the Azkaban breakouts. Her past is supposed to be a secret; naturally, that means the entire school knows about it, and if Briar has one more person ask her if she’s ‘alright’, she’s going to _scream_.

Isaia is the only one who doesn’t push. Not for the first time, she wishes that her best friend had been sorted in Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff (he’d say the opposite for her, of course) cause having only one class with him is far too short for a proper conversation.

Perhaps she’s a tad more aggressive than usual while petting Misfit, because the hippogriff twists and snaps at her fingers.

“Ouch!” Briar glowers at the half-bird, half-horse creature, but Misfit just squawks back, beady orange eyes fixated in a fierce glare.

“Sorry,” she mutters. She’s usually good with animals, as evidenced by how she’s the first one to get her hippogriff to the clearing; for Misfit to be so petulant means that Briar is _really_ out of it.

“You alright?” calls Odile, Professor Sybilla’s assistant, as she weaves through students and hippogriffs alike. Briar stiffens at the dreaded words before she realizes Odile meant her hand.

“I’m fine!” she replies, wiggling her fingers to show that they were all there.

Odile nods and gives a sweet smile before disappearing to help another student. Even though the young witch wasn’t a proper student, per se, everyone at Hogwarts knew Odile as well as any professor. The only one who seemed to dislike Odile was the Transfiguration professor, for some strange reason.

“Losing your touch, Rose?”

Briar turns her head and beams. The voice belonged to Franco; he, Delanna, and Isaia were approaching with their own respective hippogriffs. “Took you long enough, you prats.”

“Not our fault we don’t have some magical princess sense with animals like you do.” Delanna tosses the words out carelessly. Her fellow Ravenclaw does most things carelessly, as if to make up for her total concentration as a Seeker; there was a reason she’d made the Quidditch team as a mere second-year, after all.

Briar runs her fingers through Misfit’s neck feathers, eliciting a croon. “It’s not magic, Del. I grew up on a farm.”

“And yet Isaia, your next-door neighbor, is no better than the rest of us.”

Isaia shrugs, shooting Briar an apologetic look as he deadpans, “What can I say? Sorry I’m not a magical princess.”

And because Briar is a mature person, shedoes _not_ stick out her tongue at him.

“Too bad you’ve been avoiding the Great Hall lately, Rose,” Franco comments off-handedly. Trust him to know all the latest gossip. “You missed a lovely bit of drama between the Gryffindor Beater and everyone’s favorite prefect this morning.”

Briar frowns, surprised. “Guy? What’d Lucien want with him?”

“No no, the other one.”

Far more surprising. “ _Ariane_? That makes even less sense than Guy.”

“Oi, I just tell it like I saw it,” Franco says defensively. “And what the whole bloody Hall saw was the two of them having a go at it right in the middle of breakfast.”

Delanna grins, sharp and delighted. “She called Lucien a _toad_. I’m surprised she didn’t turn him into one on the spot.”

“Well, I don’t imagine cursing someone in front of the Headmistress and all the professors is the best idea,” Isaia says bemusedly.

“She’s a _Gryffindor_ ; they’ve done stupider things.”

Briar interrupts. “And then?”

“Then nothing. The Heads of House broke it up before anything else happened.”Delanna says briskly, ignoring Franco’s outraged look for hijacking his tale. “Professor Angelique seemed amused enough, but you can bet Professor Sonya didn’t look happy at needing to scold a prefect. Bloody tosser probably lost us House points while Gryffindor got off scot-free.”

“Ahhh, the benevolent Professor Angelique,” Franco sighs dreamily. “I’d almost be willing to be Sorted into Gryffindor if it meant having her as my Head of House _._ ”

Delanna sends him a disgusted look. “Franco, stop mooning over our DADA teacher; it’s creepy.”

“Would you rather I wax poetic about our Hogwarts healer, the lovely Madam Lovelana, instead?”

“I’d rather you not talk _at all_.”

While the two are busy bickering, Briar sidles up to Isaia and lowers her voice.

“Any news?”

Isaia shakes his head. “Still nothing from the Order.”

“Are you _sure_?”

“I’m sure, Bri. You know I’d tell you the second I heard anything.”

Briar huffs in disappointment, then glances around to make sure no one’s listening (Erick from Ravenclaw looks a little too interested for her liking, but since the Order had just recruited his oldest brother, she isn’t too worried.)

Because if anyone suspected that the truth, then all of the Order’s efforts— _her_ efforts—would have been wasted.

Fourteen years ago, Rosalinda d’Avalas been hidden amongst the Order itself. Briar Rose had grown up safe and happy under the stern eye of her grandfather, raised by half a dozen Order members and cocooned with more protection spells than a Gringotts vault. She’d napped under the table of top-secret meetings and eavesdropped on countless more once she had been old enough to understand. Which meant she knew better than anyone, even at the age of ten, that things in the Wizarding world were getting worse and Carabosso was only the tip of the rotten iceberg.

So Briar, along with a reluctant Isaia and her favorite Order members Firra and Donaigh, had come up with a plan: to send her (and Isaia) into Hogwarts and use Briar Rose as bait to lure out Carabosso and his unknown, mysterious allies.

It’d taken months to convince the Order. Most of the members, especially her grandfather Giuseppe and Isaia’s foster father Sir Roberto, were reluctant to put so much responsibility on two eleven-year-olds, even with Hogwarts being under the protection of Headmistress Rakel and one of the safest places for a child to be. But Briar had been determined to go and Isaia equally determined not to leave her alone, so short of locking them up (because locking up magical kids always worked out * _swell_ *) there had been nothing else they could do to stop them.

So by the fall of their eleventh birthday, the two of them were off to Hogwarts, with Briar under stern orders by her grandfather- _no arguments, Briar, or I’m calling the whole thing off_ — to stay out of trouble and to listen to everything Isaia tells her to do since he would be the one in contact with the Order. And of course, to let him know the _second_ she wants to back out. Not that Briar, who fell in love with Hogwarts the second she laid eyes on the magical castle, would ever do that.

And now, after four years, Carabosso had finally taken the bait. Their plan was in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Briar was a Hatstall between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Naturally, she was clever enough to pick Ravenclaw. Can't have her enemies knowing what a bleeding heart she is.
> 
> Join the Discord server for more chaos!


End file.
